Trance Possession
by meijosui
Summary: After two years of Slavery, Link changed... GhiraLink is abuse and GhiraDarkLink is Yaoi. AU Concept originally by Yueki's art on dA. it's what you call slash, lemon in here. You can bale out of reading this if malexmale is not your cup of tea. I understand.
1. Side A

A/N: this is only going to be a one-shot experiment of GhiraLink and GhiraDarkLink. NSFW and the only one ever! Very dark… I tried…  
**A/N: Link just gets molested and sexually abused a lot by demon guys. It's the demon life… I've never considered pairing as yaoi because Link still loves Zelda.**

_In dedication to yueki and Latte Dah:_

Trance Possession

Side A

After 2 years, the floating island had vanished and Skyloft was no more. Demise was King once again and not just any King… the evil Demon King of the Triforce…

All of what used to be the blessing of the gods of old is obsolete and barren. The creatures that once brought joy to Faron Woods are now enslaved to the dark Empire of Demons. The human race was almost obliterated and many feared what was to come. Link was no more the chosen hero of the goddess, nor was he a normal boy either. No… he is the slave to the Demon Lord Ghirahim.

~X~

"Well Master, I have not seen the Sky child for a day." Ghirahim chortled mockingly sipping his hot tea.

"I'm not surprised, I have some meetings to attend to Ghirahim, and you won't be needed. Unless there is a raid I have planned." Demise shooed Ghirahim away.

"That's is in a week and we have accomplished Eldin, Lanayru and Faron. What else…?" Ghirahim pondered. "I'm in my chamber if you need me Master…" Ghirahim sighed as an evident of boredom and frustration.

"The realm of the gods… the Triforce will aid the demon race to flourish."

_"Perhaps if I ravish my precious Sky child, my heart would sparkle once more…" _Ghirahim thought to himself.

~X~

Link couldn't stop sobbing, he tore his old knight hat and he needed a sewing kit to mend it. Zelda used to help him but there is no…Zelda. He was beginning to feel the chills and his tight spandex was no help. At least he didn't have to where what the King wears…

He shut his towering closet to keep his hero outfit safe. At least he got to keep it but as a reminder that he had utterly failed.

"Oh Sky child! My darling sweet slave…" Link heard that detestable voice calling out from the hall, he quickly went to his bed and hopefully he could pretend he was sleeping.

Yellow and crimson diamonds materialized in front of Link's bedchamber. He shifted the knob and peeped to see where his young lackey slave was up to. He closed the door lightly.

"I know you too well that you're just avoiding me… your master for one day. You can't be that sleepy can you boy…?" Ghirahim strutted towards Link's bed and tossed the velvet blanket to the side. He ceased Link's ruby earrings along with his earlobe cause immense pain to the boy.

"Uh… sorry master, I-I'm sorry," Link screamed.

Ghirahim instantly let go of him know her has captured Link's fearful attention.

"Poor boy you were you crying… You know I want to play with you, so don't cry. This will be incredibly fun…" Ghirahim inched closer as he climbed unto Link's bed. He held the teenager by the waist and allowed him to sit on his lap.

"Now, you don't want to upset your master do you…?"

Link shook his head obediently earning a satisfactory smirk on the Demon Lord's luscious pearly lips.

Link jumped when Ghirahim touched Link's chest and burrowed his hands inside Link's diamond feeling his left nipple. Pinching it causing some kind of arousal. "Do you like my touches…?" Ghirahim whispered into his ear hotly. Ghirahim started to smooch Link's neck with bites causing him to flinch. The life liquid trickled down his neck. The Demon Lord's right hand started to massage manhood emitting million ripples of pleasure to the Sky child.

"N-no m-master…" Link said breathlessly.

Ghirahim pushed him off of him and Link landed in the prostrate position. "We shall see…" To Link's surprise, Ghirahim seemed calmed about his response… Why? He flipped Link to face upwards as he stripped his latex ebony pants. With no time wasted, Ghirahim engulfed Link's manhood into his mouth, sucking and occasionally gnawing at his slits. It was too much for Link, which caused the formal hero to arch his back and moan audibly. It was too much!

There was a pause, Link was wondering what Ghirahim was doing, and he sat up and realized he was sitting on his master but before he knew it, Ghirahim had inserted his own organ into Link's hole. They are one…

Ghirahim forced Link to prostrate again to get a better grasp of the most arousing state. "Master, please…"

"What is that my dear pet…?" Ghirahim's seer tone of false caring tone towards the formal hero pierced his heart like a knife.

"N-nothing… continue please Master Ghirahim…" Link almost cried. He began to thrust into Link. Moaning at the sensation, he gripped the sheets. The unison rocking continued and the sounds of lust from the Demon Lord came hoarsely and dominantly.

Sweat began to be drip, mixing with the milky ones beneath. Ghirahim quickened his pace pumping and pumping… the intensity of the movement cascaded Link's logic to stop but to move with his conductor swaying his slender hips.

This rhythm of lust… "Uuuh…"

The sting from his neck and the one underneath… "Uh ah..."

It came… sensation of explosion lingered for a while, "Aaaahn!" the pace slowed and halted. Both lying on the bed panting, Ghirahim gently stroked Link's face. The room reeked with cum and the aroma of Ghirahim's exotic perfume. He kissed his slave.

"You're so adorable when you submit to me…" Ghirahim whispered, glancing drowsily at Link.

Link whimpered and tiredness got the better of him. He snuggled with his master and tears dripped as he shut his eyes.

_"I hate you Ghirahim… I wish I could be stronger… If I had whatever strength left in me, I want someone stronger than his old hero… a counterpart of something…" _

A dark comet above swept the sky as that 'wish' was made…

~X~

The moment Link woke up, Ghirahim was sitting at Link's dressing table.

"I see you're awake pet. You need some rest. You know, missing one day… actually two days of service is out of the question. Have you forgotten about our little agreement?"

"No master, I- I…"

"Whelps like you can always tell me… I understand. Are you distressed…?" Ghirahim said mockingly.

"Master Ghirahim… what do you see… in-in me…?" Link said timidly.

Ghirahim invited him to sit next to him looking at the mirror. And he did…  
Ghirahim held Link's jaw and said "I see, a soft boy waiting to be toyed around again and again and again… my slave that will always bend at my will to behave. Nothing more and certainly nothing less…"

Ghirahim left at that and stood. Link looked at the mirror for a while and tearing up. He glared at his reflection until Ghirahim called for him at the hallway.

"Slave, I need you now!" Link scrambled at the hateful voice of his master.

Unbeknownst to Link, his own reflection did not sway with him but glared. The reflection smirked and his ebony hair began to form and metallic red pupils dissolved the blue ones…

_"I will be your strength Link, more than you can bargain for"..._


	2. Side B

Trance Possession-Side B

_A/N: This is where yaoi comes in; I define yaoi through 2 way mutual emotions not one way… My opinion is that Dark side forces Link to love every side of sexual activity. BRAINWASHING! MUAHAHAHA! JKS! If Demon Link can get Link to confess that he cares for Ghirahim (that will be another story in someone's creative mind, but not here). Side A is incomplete without Side B, why? To compare… I'm not a fan of yaoi/Yuri but I see it as a genre like violence, gang rape, disaster, lemon, betrayal, action movies, murder, vampire life, emo, psyco-ligious (made that up!), drug life, chick flick, nature documentaries, sci-fi and so on. They are everywhere and I'm not promoting or flaming any views. It reflects a part of society we have today. This society is 18+ so deal with it. I won't go personal and political about it. It's Nintendo LOZ entertainment for goodness sakes. I'm only experimenting this creativity with words. *Breathes* However… I don't recommend under aged reading this…_

More NSFW… I'm not sure if I'm making any sense but when I write fanfics, I don't focus on sexual scenes only but the relationship side of it as well.

**Side B**

_**["Wail for me, for I have made my commitment to my counterpart, the demon gods have blessed me with an incubus from above and it haunts me… "**_

["I don't remember my deeds but my deeds remember me like a knitted tapestry. I thank you for making me close to master."]

["I'm broken in darkness but when I bear my own darkness, it is my tourniquet. I share the intimacy with my own darkness and he acknowledges me…"] -Link

~X~

Link finished his chores for the day and the Demon Palace echoed with joyous laughter and screams of their victimized torture. The court where Demise is nestling on his throne signaled danger. Demise and his other officials were fornicating and it sickened him to see that he is part of them. Link couldn't stand the perversion of the Demonic culture. Especially with his master Ghirahim tailing him for pleasure, if only he was there in time to save Zelda at the Sealed Grounds…

His human emotions got the better of him and growing up in Skyloft, life was easier. The fireplace enveloped him and he felt somewhat better. It was full moon after all and the Demons.

"Link, come and join your king and I for this Feast of the Full Moon." Ghirahim ordered. Link did that.

His head started to hurt… Link automatically stopped his path and groaned. Ghirahim glared at him and left Demise's side. "You know I have been waiting for your response slave. I want you to join us!"

"Master, I…" Link tried to articulate his words but nothing came out. It was too painful… the sore on his neck aggravated more pain for his head. By the time Ghirahim strutted to him, he collapsed. Everything was all black…

~X~

_"Link… let me drain your soul in return for my pain", the ominous figure stood before him said._

"Who are you…?" Asking the boy in silhouette.

"I think you already know the answer… I'm here from the result of the darkness devouring this land, especially with the suffering aura initiating from your state of mind." The figure said.

"You mean I may have reverie from this place? Why darkness…?"

" Perhaps I should say I'm your guardian angel with a peculiar taste." Sarcasm spurted out from his tone.

"So who do serve…?" Link pondered. "Is it Demise…?" Link bit his lip.

The figure laughed hysterically, sending shivers to Link. "In the name of lust, I serve myself and the gods of destruction that oppose the gods of old."

"How do you know my name then…?" Link asked again.

"Lets say I've known you before your divine calling to be a hero…" The figure disappeared and he woke…

~X~

Link then realize he was tied up in a prison where Ghirahim was watching him the whole time, bare-naked… cold. Not only was he watching, there were stenches of blood and despicable objects hanging by the wall. Ghirahim strolled outside of the prison and found Link's hapless state amusing. He chuckled with his usual demeanor at Link, holding his rapier.

"M-master, I'm sorry…" Link cried.

"Don't be, little Sky child for I'm rather indulged in this sight of you. Would you like this wine? You did not join the feast whatsoever so I saved you some." He held a goblet on his other hand. Ghirahim teleports to Link letting him drink the sweet wine and something else… a tonic that tingled more than his normal senses of sight, smell, touch, sound and taste.

"I thought so…you have a… maybe I s-… and stimu… test the inner-" Link couldn't hear what Ghirahim was talking about and wasn't sure. Ghirahim used his rapier handle and started toying with Link's man organ. It was creating a hypnotic ripple and Ghirahim kissed Link. There were moans but until a certain time. Only a few minutes of arousal were present.

{Ghirahim's Point of View}

_"Just as I suspected, the spirit of disassociation had finally entered this brat. I kept arousing the boy by pumping his manhood and this time his state of consciousness had slipped and fellow entity of darkness houses in his vessel. The hypnotic rhythm of my pumping somewhat added the effect and the trance is taking place. What a breeze! Must have been the torment Master Demise and I have blessed him with and also the comet that comes every fall. It is Full Moon after all and the cosmic have turned up-side down."_

"Awake now my brethren…." I said smoothly, as I watched the perfect sky blue eyes form into a slits and a glow of crimson emitting. His hair magically dyed itself from a tan blonde to a gothic shade.

I chuckled, couldn't help myself but to see this foolish innocent boy slip into limbo and a new counterpart use him.

"My Lord Ghirahim…" The entity embraced Ghirahim with the kiss. "It's a pleasure to be summoned…" His voice was the same as Link's, his gesture was the same but more respectful and solid compared to Link's…

"Speak no more child, you have come a long way to grace the King so if you may. Shall we indulge ourselves with the desecration of Hylia's fallen hero?" Ghirahim suggested sadistically.

"As you desire your excellence…" The entity smirked.

~X~

The entity dressed again in Link's black spandex, joined the feast with the formal greetings to Demise. The tribe of demons celebrated continued in orgies and drunkenness, profaning Hylia's once prized land. The Triforce adorned the dark palace labeling the victor on his towering throne. The eerie transience music was audibly dulled down by the lustful cries of the other demons in the palace. Ghirahim sat by his master holding on to the dark entity of Link like a dear lover child on his lap. Occasionally circling his fingers on his lap making out.

"I'm surprised that Link cannot sense his own counterpart Master." Ghirahim informed Demise. Demise leaned forward to survey the entity of Link possessed. He reached for his chin and stroked his face.

"Link invited you here didn't he?" Demise asked. "As the children of light falls, they fall further into the abyss to be redeemed from their pain for their souls. Humans have not changed since my slumber. All foolish, all naïve…" He chuckled amusingly to himself.

"Incubi, pity they don't have names Master." Ghirahim cuddled the entity suggesting the absent rights of he group of the demons.

"For generations, they live without being named and it stays that way Ghirahim." Demise explained.

"Of course your Highness." Ghirahim agreed with the utmost respect.

"How do we defeat the gods in the realm…? You know Ghirahim, when I became King; there were two things I have considered which deemed valuable. Could you guess…?"

"The Triforce and Destruction…?" Ghirahim took a guess.

"No Ghirahim, they are just the process of my goals. The two important things are: to be the highest divinity and flourish the darkness of my tribe. Once the opposing force is defeated, the Triforce is useless as three pieces of ornament once the power is in synced with mine."

"I see…" Ghirahim half paid attention to Demise.

"I need to be alone again Ghirahim, there's much to be done after this festival." Demise said.

"Then I know just what to do then Master for the of this time. Stand up child…" Ghirahim stood, holding to the oddity and left.

~X~

Ghirahim led the boy to his own chamber.

"An incubus child… a brethren. I like to think that much that you have claimed his soul to the darkness?"

"You may be higher in authority my Lord but I serve myself. I'm a parasite to him and the more I possess him, the more you'll lose the innocent child in contribution to your worship." The incubus slyly said entering the chamber and sat on the bed.

"However, you don't have to power to break my contract with him. The Thread of Fate cannot be broken by a mere incubi." Ghirahim stood in front of him frowning in thought.

The Dark entity bit his lips, finding it hard to defend himself because what Ghirahim says was right. He may be Link's body but Ghirahim, the master of the vessel claims him more than he himself. He could only he a shield…

Ghirahim sighs, "Why the long face, we both own this human, but most importantly I have more say in…" The Dark entity stood and tossed the Demon Lord to the bed. To Ghirahim's surprise, he also jumped on the bed jumping childishly for a while until he was stopped by Ghirahim's sword, pointing defensively to his throat and smirked cunningly. The boy lowered himself and knelt down beside the white clad. He stared into the void azure eyes and, it pulled the boy towards him like gravity. Before he got any closer, Ghirahim snapped his fingers and tons of diamond chains surrounded the boy's limbs.

"Before we go any further into this lovey dovey part, my sadistic senses are tingling…" He snapped his fingers and the oddity boy's clothes disappeared. The boy merely smiled as his dimed superior prepared their ritual. Ghirahim snapped again and his clothes disappeared as well. Ghirahim straddled over the boy's mouth and opened his mouth. "It's easier with you than the good soft boy. Perhaps it's worth teasing you longer." Ghirahim then watched as evil Link sucked his manhood. He danced on the boy's face and watched him suffer a little as he consumed the accumulative amount of the Demon Lord's fluids. Still having his sword in his hand he flips it and he penetrated the hilt into the boy's prostate. He rotated his sword to stimulate the sensation and the Dark Link moaned during his mouth play. Ghirahim danced harder as he felt the ripples of ecstasy flowing from his under senses. Ghirahim moaned with pride wanting more. "YES!" His liquid overflowed out of the boy's mouth, dripping unto the incubis' face.

"Tch! Naughty boy can't even contain your mess." Ghirahim laughed mockingly at the Demon entity of Link. The demon child smiled and Ghirahim gave a genuine laugh. He flipped the boy over and gently removing the hilt of his sword from its place, he carved 'Owned' on the left butt chick. It bled and both demons laughed.

Ghirahim composed himself and trailed himself down to the true penetration of the boy's manhood into his anal. They commenced dancing together as the boy is on top of the older demon entrusting pleasure in return. Ghirahim welcomed the pain and quickened the pace. The mattress rocked until it even shifted.

They both sang together hypnotically through their activity and as Ghirahim almost reached his peak, it was time for him to be the provider being on top. He pumped until there was that final clearing of orgasmic release. Both slowed down and autonomously stopped as energy that was remaining drained away. Ghirahim touched the boy's smooth face and kissed through the forsaken night.

~X~

Link's vision blurred as he woke, his body was sore… bearable though, but his head was cleared. He found himself lying beside his master. His face was gentler when he was sleeping as though there was no care in the world. Ghirahim moved and slowly graced the slave.

"M-master, what happened, how did I get here…?" Link asked… Ghirahim smiling… the curses morning filled with questions in Link's head envisaged what might have happened.

"You have been defiled my dear child" Ghirahim palmed Link's cheek, watched his face transformed into shock.

"W-what! H-how master…?" Link asked again.

"Simple, but you don't need to know my sweet cakes. Tonight, it will be the same but you won't witness is. It's very private dear boy, you were there but it's a pity you do not remember our bittersweet moments. " Ghirahim's usual sarcastic demeanor returned. Pinching Link's cheeks leaving a red mark.

"Y-yes Master Ghirahim, I-I shall go make breakfast now." Link got dressed.

The unknown shame clung to him but he was used to shame since his failure to save Zelda and Skyloft. The two years of slavery settled many things. The palace was his home now.

As Link surveyed his own reflection at the mirror, he was back to the same slave spandex, Ghirahim made for him. He looked down and there was a 4-centimeter tiny loose red thread at the side of his thigh. He glanced back at his reflection, red-eyed black hair… when he blinked, and it wasn't there anymore.


End file.
